


Be My Light

by DarkAngel199



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Don't worry, Everything has a meaning, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, I assure you it's VanVen, Lies, M/M, Main VanVen, Mystery, Smut, Soriku - Freeform, Surprises, Training, True Love, Vanven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel199/pseuds/DarkAngel199
Summary: Ventus makes the decision to become part of the "Outcasts" the day the moon chooses him to be the mascot of a Nobilium. The Outcast are a group that fights for the safety of the jewels rejected by the moon, which began to be used as experiments for the benefit of high class people, with all their memories erased, Ventus will fight against difficult tests that will take him to the limit, but not all is that bad, he could even find love along the way.





	1. Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic about Kingdom Hearts and I just wanted you to give it a try, every comment is welcomed. Also, English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes just comment about it and I will correct it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and their characters do not belong to me, belongs to Square Enix, only the story belongs to me.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

_Jewels began appearing in 2090 with the rise of Hollow Bastion, after the great explosion of Radiant Jarden in 2085 that make a big white light that completely swallowed the world for seconds, the explosion didn’t kill the population on earth, but instead it gave special powers to all the humans, now classified as nobiliums, jewels, lux pr_ _aeda_ _tor and lux provisor. Jewels are born when the blood of a lux provisor and a lux praedator are mixed, usually, and they possess singular powers that stay dormant until they are awakened in the rainbow moon dance. Jewels can also be born by the relationship of a nobilium and a lux provisor or praedator, but it’s very fragile. The nobilium doesn’t possess any type of magical ability, but they are the ones in charge of everything, and if you don’t follow the rules, you’re dead. The lux praedator and lux provisor, they have a dormant power that can only be awakened with a rune in the side of the heart, they only possess one type of power, they are the low class, sometimes they become soldiers or nobiliums’s guards. At first it was hard for the people to follow these new rules, but eventually they began following them, and with that the era of Kingdom Hearts began…_

Today is the day, the day I’ll be chosen by the rainbow moon to become someone's “precious pet” or at least… if I'm chosen. I looked myself in the mirror, waiting for the moment when they call me and the others to perform. I let out a sigh of defeat and with one last look at myself, I let my eyes wander around the dressing room.

Everyone looked nervous, they were running around screaming that they didn’t like their hair or costume, “this is ridiculous” I thought as I rolled my eyes, exasperated, I didn’t understand why everyone was so nervous, I remember someone told me that if I was nervous all I would do was fail and I didn’t want to fail in such an important night like this, I continued looking around until my eyes met something interesting, sitting on one of the chairs in front of a mirror was a very thin girl.

She was drawing in a notebook, looking extremely calm. Curiosity began to fill my body as I stand up from my chair and began walking toward the girl. I tilt my head a little as I get closer to the girl, trying to see what her drawing was.

“what are you drawing?” I whispered beside her. She stopped the movement of her pencil and looked at me. She moved her hand away from the notebook, letting me have a look of what she was drawing. There in the notebook made with delicate strokes was a beautiful orchid.

“that looks beautiful, you have amazing talent” told her as I look up toward her. She has this incredible blue eyes and blonde hair just a little bit below her shoulder. She looked at me with a humble expression and smiled at me.

“thank you, my name is Namine” she told me. Her voice was soft and delicate, like the sound of a beautiful melody that no one has ever heard.

“Nice to meet you, Namine, my name is Ventus” I responded with a smile. I felt ease while looking at her. She makes me feel nostalgic and I don’t even know why I was feeling like this. I let my thoughts go away as I saw her look behind me, as a reflex I followed her gaze and saw the presenter walk toward us.

“the show will begin in five minutes, be ready for the best night of your lives” he told us, and by the way he was talking I could see that he was very excited about this dance. He walked off to tell the other performers, before I could even let out a sigh, I heard Namine let out one herself, I looked behind me and saw that the smile on her face minutes before… was now completely gone.

“You’re nervous, right?” I asked, she nodded with her eyes glued to the ground, I moved my hand to put it on her shoulder, she looked up at me and I smiled trying to calm her nerves.

“I’m sure you will make it, don’t sweat it, the moon is an idiot if it doesn’t choose an amazing drawer like you” she laughed a little and the smile on her face appeared again.

“if I may ask… why an orchid?” I asked, of all the things that she could have drawn why did she chose an orchid.

“it reminds me of my home…” she whispered, with a subtle smile plastered in her face.

“one minute “screamed the presenter, I smiled one last time at Namine and then I began walking toward the line with the other Jewels. I hated the simple fact that this was such an important event and I didn’t even know why… They keep saying that it’s the moment when you’re chosen to become someone’s partner for the rest of your life and if you’re not chosen then you will never be able to have a partner and you will be spending the rest of your life in the street, working to survive, for the most part of the jewels that sounded scary but, for me… the last one sounded pretty appealing, but for a Jewel being someone’s pet was a “great” honor, for them and their families, even though all of the Jewels are abandoned in foster houses, or so I’m told… I can’t remember anything about my childhood, I just remember the moment I woke up here.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I’m proud to present the new Jewels that will be chosen to become your newest pets” clapping was heard as the voice of the presenter sounded through the whole great hall. He began calling name by name all the jewels, I didn’t pay attention to them, I just looked at Namine, who was two people in front of me. She seemed nervous.

“Ladies and gentlemen… the next jewel is very precious, fragile, delicate and beautiful as an orchid, give a strong applause to… Namine” at the instant those words were mentioned, Namine went through the curtain and the applause grew stronger. I smiled, “she’ll be chosen by the moon, I’m sure” I thought. I looked up to the holographic screen, Namine was in position ready to begin her performance. As soon as the music began playing Namine moved her body in the stage with grace and security. She was doing a great job up there.

A little later the music stopped and so did Namine, the lights went off like it did with the others, and everyone looked at the prism that was in the middle of the stage. The moonlight was the only thing that illuminated the room, suddenly the prism began to light up. The suspense was immense ... Everyone wanted to know if she was going to be chosen.

I looked carefully at the prism and then… the smile on my face was gone. The prism was black… She had not been chosen, the lights went on and my gaze went straight toward Namine, she was crying… Before I could react, the guards were already taking her down the stage into another room. I let out a sigh and looked at the floor, ignoring the others and the presenters voice until my name was announced.

“give a great welcome to Ventus!” I walked through the curtain and to the middle of the stage. Letting my gaze fall to the ground, waiting for the music to start playing. As soon as it began, I raised my hands slowly to the sky and then let them fall slowly to my sides. I closed my eyes, letting the music wrap me. I began moving my feet fluently as I moved around the stage, I didn’t feel nervous at all, because everything felt familiar. I opened my eyes and they automatically landed in a mysterious black-haired guy with a black mask that looked quite feline with red and golden details.

I continued dancing without taking my eyes from the mysterious guy, who was staring back at me, or at least I thought so, his mask didn’t let me see if he was looking at me or something else… I noticed the music was coming to an end and with one last move I stopped in the same position I had begun. The applauses were heard, and I lift my eyes a little, trying to find the masked guy, but he was nowhere in sight. I let out a sigh and the lights went off.

I placed myself in a more comfortable position and fixed my gaze on the prism, I felt my heart pounding in my chest because of the performance and the adrenaline of the moment, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw how it started to shine white, but suddenly this one threw a beam of light at the ceiling that fragmented in all the colors of the rainbow. Gasps were heard and then the lights went on, like nothing had just happened, the whispers were heard everywhere. I looked around me trying to find a way to get down the stage, but I was saved by the guards that came by to guide down the stage into another room form where they had taken Namine.

Some healers where in the room with the other pronounced pets and as I stepped in all their eyes were in me. I ignored them all and walk toward my doctor so he could give me my new collar and the pets tattoo.

“ take a seat, this will only take one minute” the doctor said, I did as he told me and looked myself in the mirror, my cheeks were a little flushed and my blonde spiky hair was a little out of place, my sapphire eyes looked a little tired because of the performance, but the night was young and now I had to go and talk with does nobiliums out there. The doctor came by and began craving the tattoo in my left hip, it was a tribal heart, whose lines were changing until it reached the center, where the lines were green. Then the doctor handed me a necklace of white gold whose corners were surrounded by small emeralds and in the center of the necklace was a large emerald and a little below it protruded a white gold ornament.

“ This is going to hurt a little” as soon as he said that I felt a sting on the nape of my neck, I turned to look at the doctor, who in his hands had one of those things that they used to put trackers on the jewels and in the other hand a small holographic screen where you could see a blinking light, obviously It was me.

“you’re fine to go” I nodded slowly and then stand up, I walked to the door with two other jewels that were whispering about me even though I was right behind them, but what was I going to do? I didn’t care if they were talking about me, I wanted to see Namine. I knew that the jewels that weren’t selected got to “enjoy” their last moment with the nobiliums, but it was just to embarrass them…

I moved quickly away from the other two and began to look for Namine, but I could not see the blonde girl anywhere in the great hall, I bit my lip a little as I continued looking without results, I raised myself on tiptoe so I could better visualize the great room but I could not see her anywhere, I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turn around hoping it was her, but I was met with the gaze of a nobilium. He was a light brown-haired man who looked to be in his thirties with a beard that looked well-groomed and black eyes.

“Hi Ventus, I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink with me and… after that we can get to know each other” the man said with a smile plastered on his face and I let out a little sigh. There goes my plan of finding Namine.

“yes, it will be my pleasure” I responded with a forced smile, I didn’t like this man, he gave me a bad vibe, but a jewel must do what a jewel must do.  We walked to the bar side by side and sat on cushioned red velvet chairs that were available.

“Give me two Crimson Spells” the bartender nodded at the nobilium’s words and went to prepare our drinks. The nobilium looked at me and winked, this wasn’t going to end well at all… I forced a smile and then I felt his hand placing over my knee.

“So, tell me Ventus… Do you want to go home with me and have some fun” with every word his hand traveled higher and all I could do was try to bite my tongue so I won’t tell him to piss off, if I did that, then I would get in big troubles, a jewel must never open their mouth because it wasn’t proper for something as “delicate and fragile” as a jewel. Damn it, I hate all of this.

When his hand was about to reach my inner thigh, I placed my hand over his, stopping him, I was not going to let him get away with it. He looked at me and I stared back.

“You don’t want to make a scene now, do you, Ventus?” he smirked, he knew perfectly what he was doing, I couldn’t do anything to stop him in this moment, I bit my lip, mad at the man’s words and began moving my hand away, but my movement was stopped by another hand with a black glove.

“this is not the place to do such things” I looked up immediately and realized that the hand belonged to the mysterious masked guy in the audience. He moved the nobilium’s hand away from my thigh and then took my hand.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” the nobilium asked, it was obvious that he was mad because he couldn’t get his way with me. What a pervert.

“None of your damn business” responded the masked guy, that answer was very aggressive, and the tone of his voice sounded quite intimidating. It appears that he was mad too. I stood frozen in my spot only looking at the masked guy, of all the people who could save me… it was him and I wasn’t going to complain, I was more than happy in this moment.

“now why don’t you take that crimson spell and shove it up your ass” with those last words that left the nobilium in a moment of shock, the masked guy turned around and took my hand in one of his. I looked at our linked hands a little embarrassed but didn’t let go. His hand didn’t bother me like the nobilium’s had, I felt very comfortable.

“Now, if you would excuse us” said the masked guy as he began walking away without letting go of my hand. My eyes kept focused on the nape of his neck his skin looked like porcelain his hair was black, and it was also spiky like mine, but with a different style. He stopped walking in middle of a group of people and turned around to look at me.

“thank you” I whispered. he released my hand and made a small bow. When he got back to his feet he turned and started to walk, but before he could get far away, I held his hand. I really didn’t know why I had done that… I was going to explain myself, but a soft music started playing in the background. He turned around without releasing my hand and tilted his head a little.

“is something wrong?” I swallowed, his voice was deeper than a few minutes ago and I couldn’t help but get a little nervous about this. I really did not want him to leave me so fast, I wanted to spend some time with him.

“would you like to… dance… with me?” I said a little nervous, letting my gaze fall to the ground. I had never felt this embarrassed before.

“it will be my pleasure…” his voice gave me chills and not knowing if he was looking at me through the mask made me feel even more nervous. I guess this night wasn’t going to be that bad after all.

He raised our linked hands a little and as I put my hand in his shoulder, he placed his hand on my waist, approaching me to him. Man, if I was embarrassed before, now I was about to die. I had never reacted this way with someone else, but with this mysterious guy… I felt… vulnerable. He took the lead of the song as we began to move around the dance floor.

“what’s your name?” I whispered in his ear, I felt him tense up a little and then let out a sigh while subtly squeezing my waist. I bit my lip a little, I had really enjoyed that reaction.

“that, you can’t know, sweetie” now it was my time to tense up as he whispered into my neck. Even though he had the mask on, I could hear his voice clearly while his hair brushed against my cheek and the way his hand moved into my hip slowly.

His movements were quite fluid and confident, you could tell he was a good dancer. He followed the music as if it were something natural to him, he was not mistaken in any of the movements and the way he held me was delicate. I closed my eyes for a second, letting the music wrap around me and I could hear his light laugh, making me smile and open my eyes.

“I can’t…? well in that case I’ll begin thinking that you want to kidnap me” I heard his light chuckle again as he released my hip, making me do a turn and then again holding me against him. Being so close to him I could see that the golden details of his mask seemed made with a fine pointed brush, since they were quite delicate and detailed, it was a beautiful mask.

“oh, sweetie, you have no idea” he said quietly, the music came to an end and we both did a small bow. He turned to leave again, but I really wanted to know his name.

“please, let me know your name” he stopped short and without turning to see me, I heard him whisper.

“Vanitas…” and then he walked away, leaving me alone in the middle of the dance floor. With my heart pounding in my chest. Another song started playing and I walked away from the dance floor as the people began to surround me. I found myself in the buffet trying to calm myself, but I couldn’t. Damn it, why am I so nervous about this.

I felt someone touch my arm and I turned around, wishing it was Vanitas, but it was Namine. I smiled a little, forgetting for a second about the mysterious masked guy named Vanitas. She smiled a little and then out of nowhere she hugged me. At first, I was surprised, but I guess that she needed a hug, so I hugged her back.

“I’m sorry you didn’t make it” I said, I really wanted her to be selected, but I couldn’t understand why she hadn’t.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, I wasn’t that great” I frowned at her words. I stopped hugging her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

“what are you talking about? You were perfect” I told her, and she blushed a little. “and if the moon can see how perfect that was, then fuck it” she began laughing and then I began laughing with her too.

“Well at least is not that bad, I’ll only have to get accustomed” she said with a sight followed by a sincere smile, at least she wasn’t like the other Jewel that were almost on the verge of suicide.

“do you want to eat something?” I asked her, she nodded, and we began walking around the buffet grabbing every type of food we liked. With our plates full of food walked to a table and sat down.

“ I wish I had met you before, Namine” she gave me a sad smile and all I could do was play with my hands under the table, the only person I can call friend, and now she has to go and I would never see her again. What a shitty life I have, I don’t remember my childhood, parents, nothing.  I let my gaze wander through the great hall…

“Hey, Namine, it’s my imagination or there are several people with the same mask here “I frown, wherever I looked there was at least one masked person, all with a different design, but no sign of Vanitas. She directed her gaze following mine toward the two masked guys one with red hair, spiky, and the other blue hair a little straighter that reached the middle of his back.

“You’re right” she said, this was turning into a weird situation if you ask me, we decided to ignore the masked guys and finished eating and decided to pass the time talking about ourselves.  She told me about her family and the place where she had lived all her life, I told her that I couldn’t remember most part of my life, and that all I remembered was the moment I woke up in this place. She asked me if it was true and I nodded, I wasn’t going to lie about something like that. We were going to continue talking, but the lights began flashing, it was time for me to get bought. I looked at Namine one last time before giving her a hug and a little wave as the guards took me to the stage once again.

I didn’t want to be someone’s pet, but what options did I have, the man from earlier was looking straight at me when I was in line with the other jewels, I felt chills run down my back and looked away. My eyesight automatically fixed on the door that led to the balcony and let out a sigh when I saw Vanitas with his arms crossed looking towards the stage. Even if I didn’t know if he was looking at me, I felt a little better.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to begin with the auction” said the presenter, I let my eyes fall to the ground, I really didn’t want this shit. The auction began, one of the girls had been bought for nineteen thousand dollars, the twins were bought by twenty-five thousand, the boy before me bought it in twenty-three thousand and then I was the only one left in the stage.

“Let’s begin with twenty thousand dollars” said the presenter while walking around the stage. I had to admit, I was a little nervous now, I didn’t want to be bought by some weirdo.

“twenty-two” I heard from a woman.

“twenty-four” called an old man in the back of the room.

“thirty thousand” said the man, that was trying to “seduce” me in the bar. Everyone went silence, no, no, no, don’t let this weirdo take me home.

“anyone gives more? Anyone?” the presenter talked.

“thirty thousand on one, two…” no, no, no. I closed my eyes in fear and looked at the floor. And just when the presenter was going to give the final advice the lights went off. The panic began to rise when a laugh was heard trough the speakers. The reflectors began to light up and to point to each exit or corner of the room where the boys with masks were. What the hell was going on? A reflector was lit and pointed just where I was, so I had to narrow my eyes as they got used to the light again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are “The Outcasts...”” I turned around faster than I though and was met with no other than Vanitas. I felt that for a moment I stopped breathing as I stared at his mask, this party had now turned into what seemed to be a rebellion.

“So, you think you got everybody fooled, don’t you?” Vanitas said, he got closer to me and all I could do was stare at him. Trying to show him that I wasn’t scared of him. He stooped right in front of me.

“Using Jewels like sexual toys and using the rejected ones as experiments” whispers were hear, my eyes were wide open because of his words, does that mean Namine was going to be an experiment. Before I could even ask him about it, the lights went off again.

“So, it’s time for you to pay for this…” With does last words the screams were heard immediately, and the people began running for their lives. Holy shit the best night of my life.


	2. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus meets Xemnas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay, I have been having a hard time with my personal life and I really didn't feel very well to publish any chapter, but now i'm feeling a little bit better... so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, I´m so sorry.

I got down the stage as fast as I could and tried to find the closet exit, but I couldn’t move from where I was, people pushed me, and I did not know where to go. I looked everywhere, but without being able to see anyone or anything, suddenly one of the people pushed me so hard that I fell on the floor. I closed my eyes at the feeling of pain in my butt, damn it if I don’t get up, all this people are going to run over me, and I really didn’t want that.  

Before I can receive more damage, someone pulls me by the arm, making me stand up automatically. I turned my head toward the person to thank him or her, but the person that had pulled me up, was no other than the man who wanted to “seduce me”. That’s when I began to feel the adrenaline. This fucking creep is going to try and take me with him.

“you think you can escape me” he said. I felt how his grip became stronger with every word and all I could do was try to get away from him. I’m going to have a bruise because of how strong he was grabbing me.

“please… let me go…” I whispered, but it was loud enough so he can hear me. I frowned at the exact moment; he began laughing at me.

“hahaha, you are quite special, Ventus…” The man pulled me towards his body and held my hip tightly. Now I’ll have another bruise for the collection.

“I want to taste you completely, Ventus” I could feel his breath on my neck, making me tremble and not in a good way, this man disgusted me and every second in his arms gave me nausea. I felt myself froze as I felt his tongue run through my neck, I closed my eyes in disgust and tried to push him away from me.

“and… your friend can’t save you now” I felt a chill run down my back and kept trying to get away from him, but he wasn’t going to let go of me this easy. He released my hip, holding my arm so I wouldn’t escape, and began walking toward the exit, all I could do was try to make him release my hand.

“let go of me!” I screamed; I wasn’t going to let him take me. For fucks sake, I kicked his crotch, stronger as I can, and he released me. I took the opportunity and began running away. I had to get as far from him as I could, I’m not going to be violated by this dumbass.

I ran among the crowd of people, but in the opposite direction, trying to get away from that man. I suddenly stumble with my feet and closed my eyes waiting for the impact with the ground, which never came. Someone had catch me before I could meet the floor. At first, I thought it was that man and I felt my heart stop for a minute, but when I felt how gentle his hands where holding me, I lift my gaze and saw Vanitas’s mask.

“You’re running in the wrong direction sweetie” he had this cheeky tone and all I could do was stare at his mask with wide eyes.

“Vanitas” I let out as a whisper. He helped me recover my posture and started walking as soon as I was on my feet. I looked over his shoulder, trying to see where he was taking me, but in this darkness, I couldn’t see a damn thing. How can he be able to walk in this darkness like it was nothing? When he stooped walking, I could see that we had reached the main exit.

“You can wait here until everything had calmed down or you can just go find a nobilium that would take care of you, like your fellas’ jewels did” he said. I let out a sight, I didn’t want to be someone’s pet, nor did I have a place to go back. Vanitas released my hand and began walking away. That’s when I took a decision.

“Take me with you” he stooped walking and turned around to see me. My eyes glued to the floor and my hands holding the fabric of my clothes with strength and slightly shaking.

“I don’t have a place to go nor do I want to be a pet” I said, my voice growing quieter as I talked, I lifted my gaze and looked straight at him. He crossed his arms and looked at me.

“you sure? the life of a pet is very luxurious, clothes, money, jewelry, everything you want” he responded. I looked at him and bit my lip. It was true, but I didn’t want that type of life, I wanted to be a normal person… I wanted to fight for what I believed was right.

“yes, so please…” I pleaded, taking a step forward toward him.  He remained silent for a fraction of a second and then put his arms on either side of his body.

“Fine, stay close to me, we must get every Jewel that wasn’t chosen” he told me. That’s right, he said that they were used on experiments, but… what kind of experiments? I ran toward Vanitas that was already walking so he wouldn’t leave me behind.

“what type of experiments were you talking about?” I asked, but in response he only laughed.

“nu-uh, sweetie, I don’t think you want to know that” Vanitas kept walking through the dark halls followed by me. I didn’t know where we were going, but I trusted Vanitas, I know that sounds insane, but he seemed trustworthy. He stopped for a second and looked around him, like he was trying to find his way through the darkness.

“follow me” he ordered me as he began walking to a hall in the right. I did as he told and began walking behind him. I remember a few things about this hall, the guards will take us here every morning to get out checkup.

“this will take us to the infirmary” I began walking faster. Man, I passed most of my time in that place in the short time I had been here. They always told me that it was to run some blood tests and that type of shot, but I didn’t understand why they had to do it every week. It was getting a little annoying.

“you’re right, the unselected jewels are there with my friends, when we get to them, we are going to make our escape” he commented.  I continued walking, now beside Vanitas. The hall was very long, and we continued walking for at least three minutes until Vanitas froze. He grabbed my arm and remained silence, just when I was about to talk a dagger flew directly to Vanitas, who quickly dodged it and stood in front of me. My eyes were wide open, where had that come from?! The lights above us turned on and I had to close my eyes for one minute so my eyes could adjust to the light.

“You think you can come here and interrupt our celebration without consequences, Vanitas?” a deep voice was heard through all the hall. I tried to look over Vanitas’s shoulder where was the voice coming from, but my gaze was only met by darkness. The only light in the entire hall that was on was the one above us.

“Well, that’s the plan” responded casually Vanitas, I looked at him as if he was crazy, He had a dagger thrown at his head at least one minute ago and he was acting so casually?! What the fuck is wrong with him!

“Then I guess you must die here” Out of nowhere came chains from the ground that held Vanitas's limbs and pulled him to the ground, putting him on his knees. While I just stared in amazement, where the hell had those chains come from? I watched as the chains tightened around Vanitas and I quickly crouched down beside him to help him free himself.

“I thought you liked to work alone, now I see that you have a minion” I lift my gaze as I heard footsteps come closer to us. I frowned, waiting for the person to appear in front of my eyes. When the light illuminated the person, my gaze was met with a brown-haired, spiky and short, guy with blue eyes.

“Leon, Cloud let you get out and come to the party? … I thou… ugh… though that your husband had a chain around your neck” The more Vanitas spoke, the chain in his neck tightened much more.

“Even in this situation you have a big mouth” said the man that appeared to be called Leon.

 Vanitas let out a forced laugh as he looked up from the floor.

“it’s not the only thing I have big” I flushed instantly and let my gaze travel to Vanitas, who had his arms crossed over his chest and had his weight over his right leg.

“It’s true, I think your ego takes the jackpot” said Leon as he began walking towards us again. Without a second though I got up off the ground and stood in front of Vanitas.

“huh? It seems that the little jewel has balls” said Leon with a smirk on his face. He walked toward me and grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, but I didn’t show any type of fear; This guy doesn’t scare me.

“you better move, or you will die too” I frowned at his words as I moved my foot, kicking him in the stomach, he released me, and I fell to the ground because of the strength of the impact.

“Ventus” Vanitas called, but before I could even say something I was pulled back and smashed against a wall, I gasped at the loss of air in my lungs and closed my eyes slightly.

I felt him get a hold of my neck and then began tightening his grip little by little until I began to feel that I was about to faint and just when I felt that I had lost all the air in my lungs, he stopped.

“let him go or you will regret it, Leon” I could hear Vanitas’s voice, he sounded very upset. Leon released my neck and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I moved one of my hands to my throat and began caressing it. I thought I was going to die.

“I thought I wouldn’t live to see the day where you will be worried about someone else other than yourself” Leon chuckled, I looked at Vanitas, he remained in silence all the time Leon had spoken.

“No, it’s pathetic for someone like you, to kill someone like him” well, now that really hurts. I was just trying to help him. That’s all. I know I’m not that strong!

“I guess that it’s time to end this, my comrades are waiting for me” with does last words, something black began appearing in Vanitas hands, he grabbed the chains and they instantly broke under his touch. I looked amazed at the chains that fell in the ground. I knew that some persons had powers, but I had never seen them with my own eyes.

The chains on both of his legs broke in the same way as the chains on his arms and Vanitas stood up. The black mass in his hands extending to the point where they completely covered his hands.

“Now, this is what I was waiting for” Leon exclaimed as he pounced on Vanitas. Vanitas reacted quickly and dodged the attack with agility and then counterattack, throwing a blow to Leon’s face that was stopped by a group of chains that came out of the ground to protect Leon, but they were broken instantly when Vanitas's fist hit them.

Vanitas quickly recoiled when he saw how Leon was nowhere to be found. his gaze traveled all around the corridor, trying to visualize where Leon was without finding any clue. When chains suddenly started coming out of the walls towards Vanitas.

“Vanitas! Watch out!” I screamed, Vanitas jumped quickly, and the chains were nailed where he was standing a few moments ago. Many more chains began to leave the walls in the direction of Vanitas, but he dodged them as if it were nothing special. However, one of the chains came out of nowhere and hit his left side, throwing him to where I was standing.

“Vanitas!” I crouched down next to him and I could hear the groan he let go while holding his side with one of his hands.

“You… son of a bitch, I’m going to break all those stupid chains of yours” he groaned again as I helped him get up from the ground. Already standing, Vanitas moved a little away from me and extended his hands to both sides while raising his head. Suddenly around Vanitas began to appear what appeared to be daggers, cast from that dark mass, pointing to a fixed point in the corridor. The daggers all shot out to that point and from the same point appeared several chains that were heading towards us, I looked surprised chains until I felt a slight current of air behind me, causing me to turn around, but before I could react, Vanitas had rushed on Leon with one of his daggers in his hand. Leon jumped back and was preparing to face Vanitas, but when he was going to move, he could not.

“What the…?” Leon asked with wide eyes, the dark mass began to envelop him, until there was only the dark mass in the corridor.

“Tell me he is not dead…” I whispered as I got closer to the dark mass. I stopped as the dark mass tried to move, making me begin walking backwards toward Vanitas.

“ He’s not, I really wish he was, he’s a pain in the ass, but our boss ordered us not to kill anyone, we should just give them the scare of their lives” Vanitas commented, I looked at him and saw that he was still holding his side with one of his hands. I approached him and touched his side, only to be received by a groan for an answer.

“I… what was that?” I asked, my gaze fixed in his side. I let out a sigh as I lifted my gaze from his side and looked at his mask.

“it’s was nothing…” he whispered. I looked at him without taking my hand of his side.

“but…” I was going to keep ranking, but Vanitas interrupted me.

“It’s too complicated and we don’t have time, we need to go…” he said, I pulled my hand away from his side and nodded slowly, I guess I wouldn’t get answers right away. We both started walking again in the same direction, but this time I kept my gaze in the ground and Vanitas kept walking with his hand on his side. I was trying so hard to stay calmed, but I just couldn’t, this was too much. As we entered deeper into the corridor, the darkness became denser.  My thoughts traveled through everything that had happened moments ago and I didn’t know what to do.

As we walked, my eyes wandered every minute to see Vanitas, in truth I was quite confused now about everything, but I was more concerned in him, the blow he had received must have been serious, and even so he was walking like nothing.  I accelerated my step a little when I saw how Vanitas was already a little away from my sight and stayed behind him, watching as he held his left side with his right hand and how he walked with some difficulty.  I let out a slight sigh and turned my eyes to the corridor, we were already arriving at the infirmary.

When we arrived at the infirmary, Vanitas let out a sigh and opened the door without hesitation, I followed his footsteps closely and entered the infirmary, inside the infirmary there were five more people with masks of different designs and on the stretchers were the six rejected jewels. Among them was Namine completely asleep.

“Namine…” I whispered, I was about to approach her, but Vanitas stood in front of me.

“why did you bring a pet, Vanitas?” my eyes landed in the red-haired masked guy that had asked the question, his voice sounded irritated.

“what I do is none of your business, Axel” my eyes now went to Vanitas. Was it such a deal that he had brought me with him?

“The mission was to rescue all the **rejected** jewels, did you forget, Vanitas?” Now the one to talk was a tanned and tall man with brown hair that reached the base of his neck, rather messy with vertical spikes and bangs that frame his masked face, making a remark in the word rejected.

“I know, you do not have to remind me a million times, damn it” Vanitas was obviously getting upset every minute that passed.

“And still you don’t listen to the leader’s order” The brown-haired guy made a step toward us while talking.

“As far as I know, you are not the fucking leader” I flinched at Vanitas words. I didn’t know it was going to be like this… Vanitas companions didn’t want me with them, I was just causing troubles.

“But I’ m the second in command” they continued arguing, everyone else remained in silence.

“More like the ass licker” I could hear someone laugh, and my eyes landed in the red-haired guy, that had one hand over where his mouth should be but was covered by the mask. The tanned guy walked his way all over to Vanitas and remained silence, even though the other guy was a little taller than him, Vanitas didn’t back down, he stayed still in front of him, it was like they were having an eye conversation what was curious because they couldn’t see each other’s eyes.

“stop fighting you two, and let’s go” my eyes went to the guy with the silver hair that reached down his shoulder to his upper back, that had his arms crossed over his chest. Also, with a fox mask, covering his face.

“ if Xemnas' scolding is what scares you, do not worry, I'm going to take all the responsibility for him, so stop this nonsense and let's go, or else Xemnas is going to get really mad” With those last words Vanitas looked at the others and nodded, instantly everyone began to mobilize, taking out one by one the rejected jewels through what seemed to be a portal.

“I’m sorry for causing troubles” I whispered, as I walked beside Vanitas toward the portal. Everyone else was already gone, the only ones left was us.

“Don’t worry, Terra likes to be an idiot all the time” he responded without even taking a glance toward me. I walked beside him looking for the last time this infirmary.

“Ventus, you sure you don’t want to stay here? things are a little bit different out there” Vanitas stooped and moved his face to look at me.

“well… I really want answers at this moment, so yes… I will go with you” I walked toward him and smiled. I didn’t want to stay here, I wanted to go with him and discover all the things the nobiliums are hiding from us.

“Then let’s do this” I heard Vanitas voice, he turned around and began walking, I walked toward him and without a second though I followed Vanitas into the portal. We appeared seconds later in what appeared to be a long underground corridor, which did not have any type of window, the only thing that it had was what seemed to be an elevator at the end of the corridor and a couple of vents on the top of the walls.

The corridors were of color white, that stood out under the bars of light that ran the length of the corridor, the floor, otherwise, was transparent and had similar, but horizontal bars of led lights every meter. I was so focused on the corridor that I didn’t notice when Vanitas began walking.  This place was clean…

“Ventus, you’ll have plenty of time to look around when we finish” I could hear Vanitas’s light chuckle as he finished that sentence. I blushed and began walking toward him. He took out a black keycard and pressed it into the black panel beside the elevator and it open. It was a huge elevator; I opened my eyes amazed as I followed Vanitas inside the elevator. It only had only five numbers, Vanitas pressed five and looked at me.

“ _Identify yourself”_ _the_ robotic voice said, now that was creepy as hell. In the place I was the elevator didn’t talk.

“Vanitas” responded Vanitas. The light suddenly turned green and began descending.

“this is the main elevator, only the high ranks can use it” he explained. I looked at the numbers pass moving my eyes a little, I couldn’t be more nervous, I did want to stay in this place, I had nowhere to go…

“I’m not going to let them kick you out, so relax” I smiled a little and looked at him.

“thank you, this means a lot to me” I whispered. I walked toward him and grabbed his hand.

“I’m grateful” I gave a soft grip to his hand and smiled, he returned the squeeze and I looked down embarrassed, although I could not see his face if he could see mine, causing me to blush a little. The elevator stopped and Vanitas released my hand as it opened.  My gaze was met by another why hall, but this was a little longer.

“Don’t wander off” Vanitas whispered, we began walking again through the long corridor, only hearing the echo of our steps. This place was really big, I let my eyes wander a little around the place until I was met with …, I let my eyes wander a little around the place until I was met with the sight of Vanitas, his side didn’t seem to hurt anymore, he was walking normally and without any sign of discomfort, that was relieving… at least he was okay. As we reached the door I breathed in and out. Trying to relax, I was going to continue walking, but suddenly Vanitas stopped and let out a sigh as he turned to see me.

“don’t talk unless he asks you to” I nodded, Vanitas turned around and walked toward one side of the door, where it appeared to be a small panel with numbers. He typed five numbers and the door slipped to the left, hiding itself inside the wall and letting me have a look at what seemed to be and office.

The walls of the office were painted wine red and the floor was covered in its totality by a black carpet. There were two small wine-red armchairs from a velvety cloth, a wooden desk and a black velvet chair behind the desk, there was a large bookcase behind the black chair and on both sides of the entrance there were two paintings each one with a plan below, decorating it.

“ I thought my orders where clear, Vanitas” a deep voice was heard, I followed the voice toward the black chair and saw a man with long hair that reached to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falling over his shoulders. Stand up and turn around, now I could see his tanned skin and his orange eyes, he was certainly an intimidating man. I didn’t even notice his presence in that chair…

“They were…” Vanitas responded, his voice sounding a little lower than before.

“Yet… I see the jewel; Vanitas” the silver haired man began walking around the desk to come towards us.

“Sir, I…” Vanitas couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“You clearly disobeyed my orders; do you take me for a fool?” The gaze of the silver haired man went toward me. I could see him frown for a split of a second, but then it turned into a slight smirk.

“no sir” I let my gaze wander to the floor and saw that Vanitas was squeezing tightly his fist. His white skin turning even more white than the normal.

“but you know what, this is your lucky day, I’m not going to punish you” I cringed at his words and stepped closer to Vanitas. I didn’t want him to be in trouble because of me. I saw Vanitas lift his head from the ground and direct his face toward the taller man. “Wait outside “he ordered, my gaze automatically flying toward the tall man.

“Sir…” he got once again interrupted.

“I said outside” the man ordered again. I heard Vanitas snap his tongue and then saw him walk outside the door without a second doubt. The door closed behind Vanitas and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like crazy.

“What’s your name?” the man asked as he leaned into the desk, his gaze never leaving mine for a second.

“Ventus” I answered without second thoughts, I didn’t want to piss him off, so I will just go with it and see where it takes me.

“Well, my name is Xemnas, please take a sit, you don´t have to be nervous at all” he pointed the red velvet chair with his hand and a generous smile plastered on his face. I walked to the chair and sat in it, I moved my hand over the clothe of the chair and smiled, it was indeed a very soft chair.

“I get that you want to stay in this place, why is that? This place is full of criminals, renegades, killers… it’s not a place for a delicate jewel like you” I looked at Xemnas and bit my lip, is he testing me? His gaze was in me, it was like if he could see my soul, I didn´t like that feeling at all.

“ I didn’t want to live my life like a sexual pet, I want to be something more, to do other things better than suck dicks to survive, I want to be more than a simple jewel” I responded honestly, I didn’t have any reason to lie about that. I heard Xemnas soft chuckle and I let out a little sigh, it appears my answer had pleased him.

“Simple jewel? Ventus for what you have told me I can tell that you are quite a special jewel, I heard from my right hand, Terra, that the colors the prism released where the colors of the rainbow, is that right?” he began walking around the room, While I listened to every step he made.  My eyes wandered to the floor and I began remembering all the whispers that were heard and the surprise in everyone’s faces when they saw the prism illuminate the room with rainbow.

“Yes, but I don’t know what that means... I wish to understand all that happened...” my voice was a little lower than usual and my gaze remained in the floor.

“let me tell you something, you can stay here and become an Outcasts, we’ll also help you understand everything, even that peculiar shine the prism released at the end of your performance... Only if you pass the final exam” my eyes immediately went to Xemnas and light up. They will let me stay if I passed the exams.

“Really?” I asked, happiness overflowing in my voice.

“Of course, Ventus, you will begin tomorrow morning your training with the other newbies” He walked toward his chair an activated the holographic keyboard in his desk and then three screens appeared over the desk.

“Well, tell Vanitas to take you to your room; and good night, Ventus” he said as he sat in his black chair. I stood up and did a little bow.

“Good night, sir” I turned around and began walking toward the door noticing from the corner of my eye the mischievous smile that adorned Xemnas’s face…


	3. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus meets Sora

As I stepped out of the office Vanitas went right to me an began to examine me. I looked at him waiting for him to finish. I didn’t want to interrupt him, and I felt that he was doing that with some sort of meaning. When he stopped, I moved my hand to his shoulder and his gaze went to me. I smiled trying to make him see that I was okay and that he doesn’t needed to be worried.

“I’m okay” I said, my voice sounding a lot quieter than it meant to sound. I felt him relax under my touch and then he nodded

“Fine, I’ll take that smile of yours like if you were accepted, am I right?” he asked, cheekiness overflowing from his voice.

“yeah, at first I thought he was going to kick me out, but at the end he agreed” with every word I said my voice sounded even more happy than before. I was really excited, maybe now I’m going to find the place I belong to and what had happened in the party.

“Then, let me take you to your new room” Vanitas began walking toward the elevator with me following him closely, I was so excited that I didn’t think I could sleep much this night.

“Ventus, listen to me I’m going to explain this really quickly” he pressed the button of the elevator and then turned around to look at me.

“You noticed before that there are five levels, right?” he began talking, I nodded at his question. The elevator opened in front of us and we stepped in. Vanitas pressed the number four and we began ascending.

“ I’m going to explain you real quick, the first floor is the arena and the armory, second floor is the cafeteria and the library, third floor is our very own hospital, fourth floor is the dorms and the fifth floor is the office and the meeting room, you understand? In simple words this is an underground base” he explained really fast while pointing to each floor number. My eyes not even moving from the numbers in the panel, memorizing every little information Vanitas gave me.

The elevator’s door opened and then we stepped out. The corridor was the same as the others, there were two other elevators beside the elevator we just came out from, there were two long corridors to the left and  the right, and in front of us were a couple of doors with numbers in the middle of them and a little panel with a thin elongated and rectangular slot with numbers below it, in the left side of each door.

“Ventus, come on” my gaze followed Vanitas voice and I found him a couple of steps far away from me. I walked toward him looking every number in the door 11, 12, 13, 14… In every single corner there was a staircase that went up and one that went down, I let my gaze travel around all the corridor following Vanitas closely. We went to the right then to the left and straight until we arrived at one door.

“ your room is the number 29, you will sleep with another guy, so don’t worry about being alone or lost, in the morning I will come by to give you the items you will be needing to stay here, but for now, this is your password…” a little holographic screen appeared over Vanitas hand and showed us the numbers 2665. I repeated the number in my mind a couple of times until Vanitas disappeared the holographic screen, handing me a white keycard with a black stripe in one of the corners.

“What is this?” I looked at the keycard confused, trying to figure out what could it work for.

“You need it to identify yourself, the card changes color when you get your workplace” he explained, but I was confused.  

“Wait... what type of workplaces are we talking?” I said with confusion.

“Just... different type of workplaces... like kitchen, hospital... you know, that type of stuff” I was about to interrupt him again, but he placed a hand over my shoulder, and I looked at him.

“I’m a little bit tired Ventus, in the morning your roommate will help you with everything, okay?” I felt myself blush and nodded, ashamed of my behavior with Vanitas, he has all the reasons to be tired and I’m just acting like an overexcited puppy with a new toy, I’m being such a child, how pathetic…

“Get some sleep” He said before walking away through the long corridor without even letting me say goodnight, my gaze following him until I couldn’t see him anymore in that long corridor. I let out a sigh and inserted the keycard in the door before placing the numbers in the panel. The door slided open and I stepped in, as soon as I was inside, the door closed behind me.

I could hear quite snores in the left side of the room, so I went to the bed in the right, I let myself fall in it and as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep without even changing my clothes. It seems that I was even more tired than I could even imagine.

My eyes flustered open as an alarm began beeping. Groaning as I sat up in my bed, when the hell had they put an alarm in my bedroom. I looked around and remembered everything, the dance, the colors, Vanitas, the escape and… Namine. I was in the Outcasts base. My gaze wandered over to the sleeping body in the other bed and the alarm clock in a night table, 5:30 marked the clock. I groaned again, why is it sounding so damn early in the morning?

I stepped out of bed and walked toward the other bed. Sleeping with his legs spread open was a guy, my age, with spiky brown hair and tanned skin. I deactivated the alarm and looked at the guy, if the alarm was beeping so early there might be a reason.

“Hey, wake up, your alarm was beeping” I called him, but he continued snoring peacefully in his sleep. I frowned a little, is this guy dead? No, he is breathing. I let my hand place over his shoulder and began shaking him without respond from him. Man, this guy is a rock. The alarm went on again scaring the living hell out of me and making me fall over my butt in the floor with a loud thud. I groaned and looked at the guy in the bed that had just began moving.

“Ugh… what…?” I heard a voice over the bed and then saw an arm went to the clock and turning it off. I saw him sit in his bed and then look down to me with his blue eyes. He looked confused at first, but then a bright smile adorned his face.

“Hey, I guess you are the newbie Riku told me about” he got up from the bed and helped me get up from the floor.

“The name is Sora” he introduced himself as we released our hands. His smile was bright enough and adorned his face with generosity, I could see that he was a good person indeed, there was no need to be worried about anything. I let a little smile form in my faces as I nodded.

“My name is Ventus” his bright smile disappeared as soon as he appeared to have remembered something and began walking around the room, my gaze following him around the room, trying to understand what he was doing in this precise moment.

“Where is it…?” he began throwing the clothes that were in the floor around all the room and the only thing I could do, was avoid the clothes that were thrown at me and look at him without even knowing what to do.

“Here it is!” he took out from under his bed what appeared to be a silver bracelet, he walked over to me and handed me the bracelet, I took it with one hand and observed it. What the hell was this supposed to do?

“This is you iPet” I looked at him even more confused now, what the holy hell is an iPet...?

“I’m sorry… a what?” I asked, he began laughing and then he sat down in his bed, my eyes following him closely without letting him get out of my gaze.

“Is like an animal but… virtual? It helps you with everything you want, need, it verifies your heartbeat, etc. That kind of stuff” he said while moving a hand in the air like it wasn’t important at all.

“uhm, how do I activate it?” I asked, my voice sounding lower and lower due to my nervousness.

“well, just call his name” Sora answered his gaze fixed in me, making me even more nervous than I was already.

“and what is his name?” Sora began searching again under the bed and found a little holographic tablet. I walked toward him as he handed me the tablet. I took it in my hands and with my thumb I pressed in the middle of the screen. Soon it appeared in the middle of it, in bright white letters a word, _Chirithy._

“Chirithy” I whispered, as soon as I mouthed that word, out of the bracelet came a bright light that landed on the floor, I looked at it amazed, man this was all new to me… The light began disappearing, letting us see what seeming to be a gray cat plush toy with a big head, a red cape and what seemed to be a coin purse in his little paws. Well, this is not what I expected…

“That’s a toy” I looked at Sora and he just shrugged while avoiding my gaze. I looked once again at the toy while crossing my arms.

“ I’m not a toy, I’m an iPet, and for now on I will be the one helping you with everything you need and want” as soon as he began talking I felt the air in my lungs escape, well I shouldn’t be surprised at all. Even if this is becoming too weird.

“okay…” I whispered, Chirithy nodded and white a beam of light flew right into my bracelet and disappeared. My gaze still fixed in the place Chirithy had just been not seconds ago until I heard Sora’s laughing. My eyes went right to him and I saw him rolling in his bed laughing.

“God, Ventus, your face was priceless” I looked at him for a moment and began laughing to not a few moments later. If this was my permanent roommate then this time was going to be amazing, and I wouldn’t feel so lonely like I did in that stupid place.

“Hey, Sora, why did your alarm went on so early” at first Sora’s expression was calm, but as soon as I finished the sentence, I saw the true horror. The smile on his face had turned upside down and he looked as scared as a rabbit in front of a fox.

“  Holy damn, we are late” he said as soon as he looked at the time in the clock, he got out of bed as fast as he could and went to the bathroom, minutes after he Stepped out of it, dressed With what seemed to be a uniform.

“okay, Ventus, your clothes are in here, please wash yourself as fast as you can or this will be the last time you will ever see me, okay?” I nodded as he pushed me inside the bathroom, without even thinking I stepped in the shower and began cleaning myself, this wasn’t time to look around. As soon as I finished, I dressed up with black sweatpants, combat boots and black shirt. I looked myself in the mirror the pet’s necklace still in it, but I didn’t want to take it off. I didn’t want to forget where I come from…

I took the necklace off and watched it with sadness, I’m not going to throw it out, I felt like I shouldn’t do so. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sora holding out what seemed to be two wrist bands with squared pattern of color green and black.

“Welcome to the outcasts” he smiled at me, I smiled back at him and took the wristbands in my hands putting them on as soon as I could. It felt good to have a friend so fast and for the first time in the any years, well Namine was also my friend, I guess I’m going to ask where is she to come and see if she is doing fine, I would love to be with her too. I guess I have two friends now… I smiled at the though and caressed the wristbands.

We ran through the corridors as fast as we could, not even stopping to take a glance at the others in the corridor, we arrived at the elevators and found ourselves in trouble, the elevators were surrounded by people.

“this lazy people, why can’t they use the stairs“ I laughed at Sora’s protest, we were also going to use the elevator.

“come on, is faster if we use the stair” I suggested, he looked toward me and nodded with a smile plastered on his face, this guy is a nice person. We made our way to the stairs and began walking upstairs. We passed through third floor until we arrived at second floor, I looked at Sora.

“Come on, we just have half an hour to eat and then we have to go to the arena” he explained as he walked,  many people walked around use, it felt quite strange, normally you wouldn’t see any jewels in the halls back where I was not so long ago. We arrived five seconds later at the cafeteria, there was many people in here too. We went to a table and sat down.

“Hey, chill, they don’t bite, well… most of them” I glared at Sora, this wasn’t making me feel better. Suddenly Sora’s expression changed in a bit of a second while he looked at the table with the masked guys.

“Except for them, they might bite your head off if you make a mistake, Mostly Vanitas, he is the most selfish asshole in all this place” I frowned, was he really talking about the Vanitas that saved me and was so protective over me? Well now that I think of it, he did say something harsh to me in his fight with Leon. I looked over at the table and saw the one that didn’t want me to come here, looking straight at me or it seemed like it. I looked away when I began to feel nervous and looked at Sora, who was eating.

“Sora, why do they always use that mask, don’t they ever take it off?” I asked, he took a glance at me away from his food and swallowed what was in his mouth.

“To keep their identities in secret, we only know their names, but not their faces, because they go on extremely dangerous missions, so they need to be safe” Sora explained fast while he chewed some toasty bacon.

“Close your mouth while you eat, Sora, it's disgusting seeing you eat like a pig” I heard a voice behind me and turned around looking at the masked guy white brown hair. I heard Sora choke behind me, but I didn’t even take a glance behind, I was looking straight at the man in front of me.

“Hey, newbie, I’m Terra, but I think you already knew that” that caught me off guard, he was acting like a different person from last night, I looked at him confused as I nodded slowly.

“I’m Ventus…” I whispered; he was making me feel so small right now. I took a glance over to where Vanitas was eating with the other masked guys and then looked back at Terra in front of me.

“Can I sit?” he asked, I nodded in agreement. Is not like I could tell him to piss off. I didn’t want to make him mad at me. He sat by my side and looked straight at me. I bit my lip lightly and tried to not move my knee under the table.

“Hey, you don’t have to be nervous… I guess we started with the wrong foot, my name is Terra and I’m pleased to meet you” Terra stretched his open hand towards me. At first, I looked at his hand a little doubtful, but what could I do, I took his hand with mine and gave him a squeeze. His hand was a lot bigger than mine, that was obvious, but it also felt warm… It was a good feeling.

“Ventus, has Sora taught you everything?” he asked as he released my hand with one last gentle squeeze, I looked over to the other table were Sora was talking to one of the masked guys, the one with the silver hair.

“Yeah, he is quite talkative, but it’s still quite difficult for me to understand everything” I laughed a little while looking at Sora.

“Don’t worry, you will get the hang of it” Terra laughed a little, well now that I talk with him, he doesn’t seem so bad at all. I smiled at him and suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

“Well Well Well, Good Morning Venty Wenty, what are you doing with Mister Perfect?” I looked at my side and saw Vanitas right by my side with his mask looking right at me.

“…Venty Wenty…?” what the hell is going on, now I’m very confused. I looked at Terra and he had his face turned to my side right towards Vanitas.

“What are you doing here, Vanitas?” Terra asked, his voice sounding a little, and by a little I mean a lot, annoyed. I felt Vanitas’s arm move from my shoulders, as he turned his face over to Terra.

“I should ask you the same thing, Terra, as I recall last night you didn’t even want to look at Venty Wenty right here, so I ask you again… What are you doing here?” I felt a chill run down my back as I heard Vanitas words. He was mad, I’m glad he wasn’t mad at me.

“I’m free to do whatever I want” Terra answered as he stood up from the chair taking a few steps towards Vanitas.

“oh, are you? And here I thought you were only a lap dog; can you believe it?” Vanitas commented with mockery in his voice, and that’s when I also stood up and placed myself in front of Vanitas looking straight at Terra so he wouldn’t come any closer. I didn’t want them to fight.

“I’m not going to lose my time with you, It was nice chatting with you, Ventus” and with that Terra walked away. I turned around and looked at Vanitas.

“Don’t get near him, do yourself a favor” and with that, Vanitas also walked away as I stood there confused. He sounded like a real asshole… What in the world just happened…? I sighed and felt a hand pat my shoulder.

“You like danger, don’t you?” I heard Sora’s mocking voice behind me. My gaze fell to the floor defeated.

“I think I do…” Sora laughed, as he patted my shoulder once again. I turned around and looked at him.

“don’t look so sad, come on, I have to get you to the hospital so they can evaluate you and I can’t get late to the lesson again or Riku will get even more mad at me” he said as we began walking out of the cafeteria toward the elevator. We waited for the elevator to come to the floor and stepped in once it arrived.

“Hey, Sora, I forgot to ask this morning, but why do we need the keycard?” I asked as he pressed the number

“well, it’s our identities, we use it to enter our rooms, the hospital, the library, we don’t use it in the elevators because it will be a burden, the other elevator is the one for those who go on missions so it has a voice identifier, to open that elevator your keycard has to be black, ours is still white” the elevator arrived seconds later and we stepped out of it. It was like a whole new world. Maybe I could see if Namine was okay…   In front of us, behind a polished marble counter was a young-looking woman dressed in a slightly tight suit that left nothing to the imagination of a pale pink with wavy golden hair a little over her waist, violets eyes with a tall and slender figure. She’s gorgeous, I though, there were many other women at that big counter, but Sora grabbed my wrist and began to pull me toward the violet eyed woman.

“Hello, Miss Aurora” he cheerfully greeted, the beautiful woman known as Aurora, looked up from a holographic screen with what appeared to be different data and graphics. She smiled at us.

“Hello, Sora, this is the third time I see you get here in a week, training must be really hard” she laughed lightly, Sora laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck with his eyes closed.

“Actually… nothing has happened to me, well, at least not today… but that’s not the case I’m here accompanying a new recruit, his name is Ventus” cheerful Sora came back as he pointed me with a big smile plastered on his face.

“Hello, Ventus, nice to meet you” Aurora kindly greeted me. I blushed a little as I waved my hand a little nervous. She laughed lightly once again and looked at Sora.

“we are just here for an evaluation” he informed Aurora, she nodded and then pointed with her finger at a panel on the counter in front of us, Sora took out his keycard and placed it over the transparent panel and as soon as it was touched by Sora’s keycard it lighted up in green. I repeated his actions and the same thing happened. Aurora smiled at us.

“room number 25, Aqua will be attending you” she mentioned as she looked at the holographic screen.

“Thanks Miss Aurora” said Sora

“Thank you” I repeated. She took one last glance at us while she smiled and then returned his glance toward the holographic screen. Sora and I began walking toward the crystal door and as soon as we got closer it slidded upward, Sora walked inside without hesitation and the floor lighted up in color green just like the panel, I followed his steps and the same thing happened, man this was one hell of a security system. We walked for a little time until we arrived at room number 25… I was a little bit nervous; this was nothing like that place. It looked more intimidating than I thought it would.

“Off you go, room number 25, get in and sit, you will be fine, as soon as you finish go back to Miss Aurora and tell to contact me so I can come get you, okay?” Sora talked, but the pounding of my heart was louder than his voice, I couldn’t understand anything Sora said, and without any chance to ask him anything he went away. I was alone… I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the door, a little panel beside the doors began shining in a white light and I and took out my keycard placing it over the panel that automatically lighted in green, the door slidded open and I stepped in.  I bit my lip a little too hard and looked around, the room was full of different medical equipment and shelves full of medicines, in the middle there was a stretcher, I walked towards it at a slow pace and sat down gently. I wonder where Namine is… I wish I could see her, or at least make sure that she is okay… I heard the door slide open and instantly I looked up, a woman with blue eyes, and relatively short blue hair walked toward me with a lab coat and a kind smile adorning her face.

“You must be Ventus, I’m Aqua, shall we begin?” she said, the smile never leaving her delicate features.


	4. The Other Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus gets information about Namine's whereabouts

I’m not going to lie, I’m nervous as fuck, without me noticing she brought a small patch to my neck and stuck it on my jugular, as soon as she did that several holographic screens appeared around us. Wait… what about the needles? She seemed to notice my confused expression because she lightly laughed at me, but I couldn’t understand, this is so new to me…

“don’t worry, judging by your expression I assume you were used to the needles” I nodded without hesitation, she walked toward one of the holographic screens and began reading whatever appeared in them. This is my chance.

“excuse me… do you know something about a girl named Namine?” she took a glance back at me and the up at the ceiling, like she was trying to remember.

“Namine… um, no, I’ve never heard that name before” she answered, now I’m even more confused. Weren’t the rejected jewels brought here? Where have they taken them?

“But she is one of the rejected jewels that was rescued last night…” I tried to explain, but she didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything I was telling her at all. Her eyes were plastered on one of the holographic screens.

“Rejected Jewels are taken care of in other place, they are under Xemnas’s observation” she informed me. I bit my lip, I wanted to see Namine… I’m not going to stay here doing nothing when I could be looking after Namine’s well-being.

“All seems to be in order with you Ventus, you’re good to go, I will just send this to Xemnas and then you can go attend your lessons” I took off my neck the little patch and handed it to Aqua. She smiled at me and then continued looking at the holographic screens.

“Thank you, Miss Aqua” I said as I walked toward the door.

“Don’t worry, you would have to come one day a week for one month, just so I can see the changes in your body, oh and call me Aqua, I’m not that old,  have a good day Ventus” I smiled at her and waved, I walked out the room and began walking through the hall there were several nurses walking from here to there and also many boys of different ages, some limping, others with a black eye and some were dragged by their companions.

I didn't want Sora to come for me, I would go talk to Xemnas about Namine, I needed to know where she was and the only way was to ask him directly, Aqua seemed like she wouldn't tell me anything else when I told her that Namine was one of the rejected jewels. I accelerated my steps towards the exit until I felt like someone collide with me, I turned around willing to apologize to the person finding no one but Vanitas.

“Vanitas...” I whispered incredulously. My heart suddenly began pounding a little faster, why am I getting nervous just by his presence? No, maybe is just because I want to see Namine.

“normally you would say I’m sorry” he commented with that mocking tone embodied in his voice, how can one people always have that arrogant attitude like he does?

“hey, Vanitas, what’re you doing here?” I asked… I didn’t expect to see him here, and after that thing that happened at breakfast, I thought he was mad at me or something, it is hard to understand someone if they’re using a mask.

"Well, this is the hospital, you come here when you're hurt or need a checkup, you got me?" He made fun of me, my cheeks flushed and the only thing I could do was duck my head while listening to his soft laugh, I felt him hold  my hand, making me look up as his head was slightly tilted, like he was examining me.

“I’m sorry, my question was stupid” I heard him laugh once again, I smiled a little, I loved the way he laughed, he seemed like a totally different person when he laughed.

“I’m just messing with you, don’t worry, are you going to the arena?” he asked as he let hand slip from his grab, that’s when I remembered my true intentions, maybe he could help me get to Xemnas.

“actually I was going to talk with Xemnas and ask him about Namine, Aqua told me that he was the one taking care of them, the rejected jewels, so I thought that maybe you could help me find him so I could ask him myself and then…” My words were quickly silenced by Vanitas' answer, I opened my eyes in surprise when I heard the irritated tone of his voice, his laughter already forgotten in the past.                                                                              

“no” His tone was severe and cold; I don't understand why did he got upset? I was just asking for his help.

“what? Why?” I asked with confusion, I heard a sigh come out of his lips and I could see how one of his hands was placed on his hip. He was definitely irritated.

“because… Ventus, you only got in by pure luck, Xemnas must have seen something special in you, so don’t push it, just because you’re a jewel doesn’t mean you’re going to get special treatment” his words one after another more and more hurtful than the previous one, I lowered my head and let out a light sigh. This is the moment when you wonder how the words of one person can make you feel like real shit in just one second.

“but Namine…” I tried to talk once again; my eyes still fixed on the marble floor.

“I assure you Namine is doing just fine, okay? Now I assume Sora was out there waiting for you, so go… and don’t think about going alone to Xemnas office, you don’t even know the access code, now I have better things to do than deal with you right now” He said to me in an exasperated tone, I looked up again and saw how this happened now, the hand that was previously on his hip, stroking his neck. He walked away without saying anything else and I continued my journey toward the exit, once I was outside, I saw Sora and walked toward him.

“What’s wrong? Are you dying? Please, tell me you are not dying” he began talking without even taking a breath. I looked at him and smiled. Just because Vanitas had told those awful things doesn’t mean I’m going to listen to him, maybe if I talk with Terra, he could help me.

“I’m not dying, I was just thinking, come on we need to go” I grabbed his wrist and began walking toward the elevators. All the way up to the arena I could hear Sora talk about a million things, but my thoughts were elsewhere, like how to approach Xemnas to ask him about Namine or how could I get the access code?

“Now that I remember, Ventus, there is a guy just like you in our training group” that’s when I looked up at Sora as we walked to the center of the arena, where a group of people were agglomerated.

“what?” I asked, is he for real? You can’t never tell when you are talking with him.

“Yeah, look” in the middle of the group of people was a boy exactly like me, my eyes were not cheating on me, he was fighting melee with another boy. My other self, kicked directly at the other boy's stomach, throwing him to the ground, a whistle was heard and my other self, held out his hand to the boy lying on the ground, who gladly took it. A man with golden eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail, walked toward them and nodded.

“You did good, Roxas, you’re improving, I expect great things from you” the man told the other me, now known as Roxas.

“Class dismissed, remember to come on time tomorrow” all the people in the group nodded and began to disperse,  pulled my arm and started walking towards the man I assumed was the coach, while my eyes were still fixed on Roxas, who now seemed to be talking to one of the masked guys, specifically with the red-haired one.

“Sir” said Sora once we arrived beside the man, he looked even more intimidating now that I could see him perfectly.

“No, I won’t give you extra training, kid” the man answered without even looking at us, his eyes where fixed on the holographic tablet in his hands. I heard Sora’s nervous laugh, but didn’t look at him, my eyes were fixed at the man in front of us, I don’t know why, but he seemed powerful…

“Actually, I’m here to present you Ventus, he is the new apprentice” The man instantly looked at us, well… at me precisely. His gaze on me made me feel a little uncomfortable, but it was different from Xemnas's gaze, the man held the tablet with one hand and placed the other on his chin, it seemed as if he was analyzing me.

“The jewel Vanitas rescued, well, now I can see why he saved you, Vanitas was always weak for blondes” I frowned at his comment, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

“I’m Xigbar, I will be the one training you, until the selection day comes, now if you will excuse me” and with that he walked away, I saw him walk toward the elevator, what an asshole. I crossed my arms and looked at Sora, he was just laughing at me.

“What are you laughing about?” I asked irritably, that guy had really put me in a bad mood, Sora kept laughing at me, I just rolled my eyes and started walking towards the stairs.

“Wait, Ventus, I’m sorry!” He called me, I closed my eyes in annoyance without stopping my track and within a second I felt someone collide with me causing my eyes to open wide and then my body to fell on the ground. I closed my eyes again when I felt the pain flow down my lower back and clenched my jaw, this hurts a lot ... I heard hurried steps approaching me, but I had no courage to open my eyes, the pain in my lower back didn’t let me think with sanity.

“Hey, are you okay?” I opened my eyes instantly and in front of me I could see Terra squatting, holding out a hand to help me stand up. I took his hand without thinking and quickly stood up, at that moment I remember the feeling of Vanitas's hand entwined with mine ... it wasn't the same feeling, Terra’s hand felt warm , I remember the feeling from when he took my hand this morning, I was so distracted this morning that I didn’t notice how it felt so different from Vanitas’s hand… , I instantly released his hand and smiled at him.

“Thanks Terra” I whispered a little embarrassed, after all it was my fault that we crashed, I wasn’t looking where I was going.

“Ventus, are you okay?” I turned my eyes to Sora, forgetting my ridiculous annoyance a few seconds ago and smiled at him while nodding. He looked slightly worried, but when he saw my smile, I noticed how he relaxed and looked in Terra’s direction, who had not moved a single inch.

“Hi Terra” he greeted Terra with a smile and a small wave. I bit my lip as I looked at the floor, this is my chance to ask him for help, Vanitas said that I couldn’t go alone, but what if I had someone with me that knows the access code, but I can’t let Sora get involved in this so I need to ask him at other time, I don’t want Sora getting in trouble for something that was my idea.

“Hi Sora, Riku is searching for you, he’s at the library” those were the only words that were needed for Sora to say goodbye to both of us and leave as fast as a bullet from the arena, apparently Sora felt a great appreciation for that Riku.

“He’s always like this when Riku is involved, Riku saved him from the black market, some men were going to sell him by parts, even though Sora has a dark past he’s always smiling, he is very brave and strong, he has potential” Terra's voice was heard like a distant whisper as he told me a little about my roommate ... I couldn't believe for the things Sora had to have happened and still ... Terra was right, he smiled as if nothing.

“Why did they want Sora’s organs?” I asked, my voice sounding more like a sigh than words, I didn't know if it was okay to ask about these things, but I considered Sora my friend and I wanted to get to know him well, even if his past wasn’t what I imagined…

“Well _lux praedators_ and _lux provisors_ have stronger organs than _nobiliums,_ Even if they are up in the hierarchy, they depends on us, like their guards or organ donors, but they don’t even appreciate us, they are only a group of stubborn and cretinous people” it was as if my question had ignited something on Terra, now he sounded spiteful, each of his words came out as poison and I didn't blame him, he was right, I watched Terra carefully as he spoke and I could see how one of his fists was tightly closed causing his knuckles to look white from the pressure.

“Forgetting that, would you like to go grab some lunch… with me?” and from one moment to another all that resentment had disappeared and his voice had returned to sound in the same kind tone. I looked at his mask the instant my stomach growled at the question; I hadn't realized the hunger that harbored my body.

“Yeah, sound like a great idea” I responded enthusiastically, Terra turned and started walking towards the elevator, instantly Vanitas's words echoed in my head, he couldn’t forbid me to talk to other people, I had every right to talk to whoever I wanted… I shook my head in annoyance and followed Terra. Time passed quickly while Terra and I talked, when we arrived at the cafeteria other of the boys with masks called him to sit with them and Terra simply shook his head and started walking to the buffet, with me following close behind.

“So, what do you want for lunch, my treat” I looked at him, he’s being so nice toward me… I smiled a little embarrassed as I turned my gaze to the different food options in front of us.

“well, I will have two roasted ham & cheese sandwiches” I said, he nodded as he proceeded to make our order, I heard a couple of laughs coming from one of the tables behind us and turned around to see what was happening, Roxas was there laughing with two other boys and a girl… Seeing Roxas with those guys made me remember about Namine and that I needed to ask Terra id he might be able to help me, I was so immersed looking at the blond that I didn’t notice that Terra’s hand had placed on my shoulder. I shook my head and turned my gaze toward Terra once again.

In his other hand he carried a tray with two plates, one with a double bacon cheeseburger and the other with the two sandwiches, each of them had a soda. The taller one started to walk towards a table and sat down, I sat in front of him and smiled at him. I should bring up that topic of conversation, but ... How? He extended both the dish and the soda to me, and I took them without hesitation.

Well, Ventus, think, how can I bring that topic of conversation afloat without looking weird? I haven’t notice how hungry I was, with all these new things around me… hunger was the least of my thoughts. I heard Terra coughing and looked up from my food, seeing how the taller one had his head tilted.

“What´s wrong? You began acting weird when you saw Roxas and his gang, did they do something to you?” I shook my head as soon as I heard his words, I didn’t want to get Roxas and the others in trouble over something they are not even involved in.

“Then… What’s wrong?” I could hear his concerned tone with each word that escaped from his mouth, I smiled unconsciously.

“Well… There is this girl…” I began talking, my gaze lowering toward the food left in the plate, I wasn’t hungry anymore, feelings were more overwhelming at the moment, I really wanted to see my first friend.

“OH! What a surprise, first day and you’re already in loooove” My eyes instantly returned to the man sitting in front of me with his plate of food totally empty. I felt my cheeks grow warm with each word that came out of the brunette’s mouth. I only saw Namine as my friend, nothing more, this is so embarrassing… I left my gaze drift away from him with my cheeks still glowing red.

“No! That’s not it, she’s a friend… Her name is Namine, she is one of the rejected jewels you and the others rescued and I was wondering if you could help me, I really want to see her and Aqua told me Xemnas is the one in charge of the rejected jewels, so maybe if I talk with him he would let me see her, but I don’t know how, and I can’t get to his office because I don’t even know the access code, soooo I thought that you might be able to help me” I looked straight at him as soon as I finished talking, he was scratching the back of his neck, I could tell just by looking at him that he thought the same thing Vanitas thought. Are they all afraid of Xemnas? He didn’t seem like a bad guy, just a little intimidating, nothing more.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea… you just arrived, you need to focus on your training, but…” my eyes filled with hope, I heard him chuckle softly as he stopped scratching the back of his neck.

“If you accept coming to my dorm, tomorrow after training, I’ll help you see your friend” he proposed, I stood up as fast as I could, excited for his answer.

“Yes, of course” I answered eagerly, I couldn’t believe it, for a moment I thought that he would tell me exactly what Vanitas had told me this morning. He stood up as well from the chair as he chuckled.

“Come on, let’s go” he started walking and I followed him quickly, finally I can get to see Namine, she’ll surely be excited when I tell her about Sora, they would surely get along. Surprisingly the elevator was quite empty, there were only a few people who got off on the fourth floor, Terra pressed the button with the number five and in a moment we were there. There were a few people walking with holographic tablets in their hands, some checking what appeared to be statistics and other planes, I followed Terra at a slow pace until we reached the office, I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest. Terra typed the five number in the panel and the door slidded open, we stepped in and the door closed behind us.

“Ventus and Terra, to what do I owe the pleasure” He looked at us, I bit my lip, okay… maybe I was lying before, he is a lot intimidating, his voice always sound so deep and mysterious, it gave me chills, I looked at Terra right at my side, he didn’t seem affected by Xemnas presence, well if I remember correctly he is the second in command after all, there isn’t any reason for him to be afraid or intimidated by Xemnas.

“Ventus here wants to ask you something” Terra said, you motherfucker, I took a deep breath and looked at Xemnas, who was looking straight at me.

“I just wanted to ask you if I could see my friend Namine… she is one of the rejected jewels…” I whispered, my eyes wandering off somewhere else in the room so that I wouldn’t have to meet the intimidating gaze of Xemnas looking back at me.

“I think that won’t be possible” My eyes instantly fell on him, I was about to protest, but he simply got up from his chair and turned his back on us. He walked around the desk and approached me.

“Your friend is under rehabilitation, they were injected some kind of drug that dull all their senses, so my laboratory is working on getting that substance out of their body, when they have recovered you may see that friend of yours, but for now, you can’t, but don’t worry I assure you that your friend is in good hands. You are both dismissed” I nodded and we both walked out of the office, I sighed once we were outside an felt a hand place on my shoulder. I looked over at the taller one and smiled.

“at least we tried, thank you Terra” I thanked him, he nodded, and we began walking toward the elevator once again, I yawned. This had been a long and exhausting day, at least it's over, I can't imagine what the next few days will be like, the only thing I hope for is that Namine will get better soon so I can see her. We arrived at the dorms’ floor and get off the elevator, Terra hadn’t even said anything since we got out of the office.

“So… tomorrow at your dorm?” I asked enthusiastically, even if things hadn’t gone as planned, I wanted to know more about Terra. He seemed to be amazed by my question, because he stayed quite for quite a few minutes.

“You sure…? I mean, I didn’t even help you” he whispered, he sounded a little embarrassed, but I just chuckled and placed my hand in his arm to reassure him.

“You helped me a lot, so what is your dorm number?” I asked once again, he relaxed a little under my touch and I took my hand off his arm.

“My room is at the end of the hall; you need a black keycard to enter the hall so I will wait until you finish your training” I looked at him confused, had I heard that last part well? Apparently, my reaction seemed very funny because soon he began to laugh as if nothing.

“I’ll explain everything to you tomorrow, I promise, but you need to rest, have a Goodnight” he said as he ruffled my head and turned around to walk away toward his room.

“Goodnight” I whispered with my cheeks flushed, no one has ever ruffled my hair, it actually felt really nice. I shook my head and turned around, I sighed as I walked toward my room, my thoughts began wandering about everything that happened today and I couldn’t help but feel a little sad about how Vanitas had treated me this morning.  I really wish he would have helped me instead of practically scold me without even thinking about it for a second… It would have been nice… I heard voices coming from around the corner so I poked my head a little over the corner to see who they were and I could see Roxas with the red-haired boy of the mask, the later was turning his back on me, I decided to stay still, they both seemed to be in a very intimate conversation. I guess I need to turn around and wait until they are gone. I began walking once again until I felt a hand place on my shoulder, I jumped in surprise and turned around to face Roxas, who was looking at me suspiciously.

“you like spying on other’s conversations?” I took a step back, Roxas looked slightly irritated by my presence and his gaze was penetrating, well I can already say that I know how I look annoyed, although it was not an experience I wanted to have come to live.

“No, it wasn’t like that, I was just going to my dorm and then I saw you, so I thought maybe I should go back and wait until you two were over, but I… and you… I didn’t mean to…” I began talking with non-stop, I was nervous, the way Roxas was looking at me made me think that in any second he would beat the shit out of me, until he began laughing. I blinked, what just happened? Why was he laughing? He just kept laughing for a couple of minutes until he calmed down, he breathed slowly and then looked at me with a side-smile.

“I was just playing with you, you are Ventus, yeah?” he asked with a friendly smile, I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed slightly as I nodded.

“Yeah” I said calmly, now that I saw him better, he didn’t look like someone so bad, although a second ago I would have thought that he could have broken all my bones without even doubting for a second.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’ve heard quite a lot of things about you, and if I may add we could be twins for god’s sake, that’s impressive” he examined my body, searching for any differences that we may have, but a second later he leaned back and looked at me with a smile as he shook his head.

“I don’t see any difference” he laughed and then scratched the back of his neck. “It was nice meeting you, it’s late so we should probably get to our dorms”

“Yeah, you are right” I looked over at my bracelet and the hour appeared over it, “10: 45p.m”, it was late, I looked over at Roxas, who smiled gently.

“See you tomorrow at training” He said as he began walking toward another corridor. His hands inside his pockets and his pace, slow without any hurry to get to his destiny quite yet.

“Yeah, Goodnight” I responded, loud enough so he could hear me, he turned and smiled once again at me without stopping his pace. I walked over to my dorm, I inserted my keycard in the door and placed the code in the panel, 2665, I entered the room, Sora was lying asleep in his bed, the light still on, I smiled. I let out a happy sigh and looked at the comics sprawled across his bed; he was a messy guy. I began picking up each one of the comics and placed them in the desk, just beside his bed. Once I finished, I sat in my bed and took of my shoes. I was so tired that I didn’t even wanted to change my clothes; and before I could notice my eyes began closing slowly until all I saw was darkness and all I could hear were the soft snores coming out of Sora’s mouth.


End file.
